The Light of Reveria
by Angel Peach Blossom
Summary: When Cornet left her little village, all she wanted to do was to figure out what to do with her Life. And while she intends to do just that, she must face a darkness that threatened Reveria and Lunares. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in Fantasy Life.

_All she could see was blackness with what appeared to be twinkling stars around her. A look of curiosity and confusion filled the girl's features. She wasn't in a ship of any kind, so she didn't know how she could be in space. And even then, she didn't even know if they had a way to even travel to the stars yet."Hello?" Cornet called as she turned to look behind her. "Is anyone there?"_

"_Help…" a soft voiced answered from somewhere in the darkness._

_Cornet gasped slightly and looked around for the source of the voice. "Hello? I hear you! Where are you?"_

"_Help… please, help…"_

"_What's wrong?" the girl inquired, a worried expression crossing her face. "How can I help?"_

_It was almost as if asking the question was a cue of some sort, as one by one, the stars began to fade away, and the voice along with it. An evil sounding laugh drowned out the helpless voice, causing Cornet to jump slightly._

"_So, you are the lass? Huh, you're nothing but a child. How could you possibly help? Not that it matters either way. Soon your world and Lunares…"_

* * *

Cornet bolted upright in her bed with a gasp and she took in several deep breaths. She looked around her room for a moment, and found herself relaxing bit by bit. Even with the barely rising sun peeking through her window, she could clearly see her dresser, a chair nestled on the other end of the room and a rug that was said to be made by one of Reveria's best tailors.

"A dream," she murmured, slowly shaking her head. "The same dream as before. What does it even mean?"

The first time the dream happened, she wasn't sure what to make of the dream itself, but for the most part, chose not to worry about it. But when the dream repeated itself, she started to believe that it meant something. She still didn't have any clue to what it meant, because it was still really vague. She didn't know who was calling for help, and who was also threatening her.

The blonde sighed, carefully slipping out of bed. As much as the dream worried her, she knew she had other things to be thinking about now. She moved to her dresser and took out a couple hair bands, that she used to put her hair in the twintails style. She then put on a simple white and brown shirt and a green skirt, which was the fashion style of Castele.

"I have to get going if I'm going to make it to Castele," Cornet said softly to herself. She took out a bag and started to pack some extra clothes. As she did, she could hear the voices in her head.

"You can see me? Wow… have you considered becoming a Woodcutter, lass?"

"_There's no better Life than the Paladin! You should become a Paladin and defend your homeland!"_

"_I'm telling you, there is no better Life than being a Miner!"_

"_The Life of an Angler is the Life for me! Would you like to try being an Angler too?"_

"_Have you considered becoming a Cook, Cornet? I bet your culinary delights would be divine!"_

Cornet shook her head quickly to get rid of the voices. She knew that they meant well, but she didn't want to be pushed into anything. And yet, most people in her little village of Flora didn't seem to realize this, and since she came of age to make her choice, everyone had been trying to push her in certain directions.

But if there was one thing that helped her feel better was what her mother always told her. "It is your Life. It is up to you what you do with it."

The blonde allowed herself a small smile. "Mom's right. I must make up my own mind on what I want to do."

Unlike her mother though, her father didn't make things easy. As he was a Hunter, he kept trying to get her to become one as well. He even kept trying to push her in learning how to use a bow. She loved her father, she really did, but she wanted to follow her mother's suggestion. Because of this, she knew what she had to do.

Once she finished getting her stuff together, she reached into the dresser one final time, removing a piece of paper that was folded. She didn't want her mother to worry about her, as she knew how she could be when it came to that. She moved toward the door to her room and opened it up.

Cornet looked around the room and was relieved that her parents were not up and about. Though knowing her father, he would probably be up very soon, to hunt a couple Hootwinks or something. Acting quickly, she walked over to a table and placed her note on top of it where her parents could see it.

The girl nodded once and smiled a little. She made her way to the front door, looking over her shoulder once. She didn't know when she would see this again, and she was already starting to feel guilty. Should she really be doing this?

Quickly steeling her resolve, she went outside into fresh air. It was still pretty cool, but she knew that once the sun finished rising into the sky, it would feel so much warmer. She smiled as she walked among the village.

Flora Village was usually very peaceful. It seemed even more so in the early morning, as she couldn't see anyone up and about. It was because of this that she couldn't stop herself from gasping when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Are you leaving, Cornet?" The girl spun around to face a blue haired woman, whose brown eyes gazed at her curiously.

"Amy?" Figuring that there was no point in lying, Cornet slowly nodded her head. "Yeah. I need to figure out what to do with my Life."

Amy smiled in understanding. "Yeah, I understand why. And where are you thinking of going?"

"Castele," Cornet replied, tightening her grip on her bag so she wouldn't drop it. "I'm not sure where I will go there, but…"

"Oh, I know of someone who can help with that," Amy interrupted, holding up her left hand. "When you get there, just ask for Pam and tell her that Amy sent you. Oh and you should take this with you." She walked over to Cornet, and handed a dagger over to the younger girl. Before the blonde could say anything, she saw a serious look in the woman's brown eyes. "You can't be too careful out there, so this is for your own protection."

Amy gently placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "You be careful, okay? You don't want to worry your parents after all."

Cornet finally managed to smile once more and nodded. "I will. Thank you, Amy."

And with that one step, the girl's journey had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in Fantasy Life.

**Author's Notes:** There are spoilers for Fantasy Life in this chapter. Honestly, I didn't know I was going to write it this way until a certain thought came to mind.

A thoughtful expression filled Cornet's face as she walked on the dirt road. She had no idea how close she was to Castele, as all she could see around her was grass and seeing the occasional tree. While she did see some white woolies around, they just went about their business, as they were known to not be so hostile.

After much consideration, she had narrowed down her choices to two. On the one hand, while she didn't want to be a hunter, maybe she should learn how to fight in some way. As a Paladin once told her about protecting her homeland, maybe she could use whatever abilities she learned to protect other people. She was always interested in wanting to learn magic.

But then again, maybe she could try to make something with her own hands. Something that she could put a lot of work into. Maybe being surrounded by color, and using a needle and thread? If there was any crafting Life she would want, that would be the one.

And yet, she had a hard time deciding which was the right course. Everyone in Flora Village had only one Life, be they Mercenaries, Carpenters, Anglers or Blacksmiths. Even her own father was just a Hunter. This meant she had to choose. It was either the Life of a Wizard or the Life of a Tailor.

Just as she was trying to figure things out, she heard a feminine voice calling out in terror. "Help! Someone help!"

Cornet dropped the bag she had been carrying in shock. That voice came from in front of her. Without thinking, she rushed forward, reaching for the dagger than Amy had given her. Just as the voice called for help once more, she saw a girl with blonde hair wearing a white robe and hood running toward her. It wasn't just her she noticed, as there was someone else chasing her.

The girl quickly hid behind Cornet as the other figure approached. The figure was wearing a black cloak "Hand over the girl," the figure ordered in a deep voice.

"And why should I?" Cornet demanded doing her best to swallow her nervousness.

"You don't need to know," he responded, taking a single step toward the two girls. "This does not concern you. Now, hand her over!"

Cornet closed her green eyes for a moment. It wasn't even all that long ago that she left her village, with the dagger given to her protect her. But, without any training at all, could she use the weapon she was given to protect another person? She didn't know what was going on, but she was sure that nothing good would come from it. But could she really fight back?

The dream she had last night entered her mind. The voice that called for help in the dream… did it belong to the girl behind her? While she couldn't say for sure, she did try to call back, because even though she didn't know whom the voice belonged to, she wanted to help.

Steeling her resolve and ignoring the fear she felt, she opened her eyes, revealing a determined look in them. "I think this does concern me now!" She lunged forward and swung her dagger. The man had not anticipated such a move. He tried to dodge out of the way, but he cried out in pain, clutching his left arm.

The robed man stepped backwards, keeping his hand over his wound. "You are such a fool."

"Maybe I am," Cornet replied. "But I won't let you take her!"

The figure laughed, as though what she had said amused him. Even though she didn't know if she could keep it up, the girl just gripped her dagger tighter, just waiting for him to do something. She was surprised when he started to back off. "Well, the master is in no hurry," he said coldly. He sent one final look at the girl hiding behind Cornet before taking one more step backward. He was soon enveloped in a strange black aura, vanishing from sight not long later.

Cornet just stared ahead, confused over what just happened. Why didn't that guy fight back? He probably had way more experience than she did when it came down to it. And why did he leave like that?

Her thoughts were broken when a sigh of relief could be heard behind her. "That was close."

Cornet turned to face the other blonde, finally getting a good look at her. Her white robe was blue in the front with marks of the stars and moon, and she wore sandals that went up her legs. Gratefulness could be seen in the girl's blue eyes.

"Thank you," she said politely with a nod of her head.

"You're welcome," Cornet replied. She found herself relaxing slightly and she sheathed her dagger. "What was that about? Why was he after you?"

"His master sent him," the girl answered, looking just as nervous as Cornet had felt a moment ago. "I don't know his name. He invaded my home and my sister and I ran to try to find some help."

As she spoke, the girl with the twintails felt another connection from her dream. As she listened, she could tell the voice was very similar to the voice she heard then. She remembered the threat she heard not long after that and while the voice didn't match this time, she couldn't help but wonder.

"I'm not sure how much I can help," Cornet said slowly. "But, I've had a dream lately and…"

The other girl's blue eyes widened at hearing the word dream, and approached Cornet. "About a voice calling for help? And then another evil sounding voice threatening you?"

"Yes, but how…?"

"I'll explain later. I don't know if we are being watched or anything." The girl looked nervous once more. "My name is Yuelia. And you are?"

"Um, Cornet," Cornet answered. Everything was happening so quickly and nothing was being explained to her right now.

"Pleased to meet you, Cornet," Yuelia said with a smile. "I'm sorry, I know this is abrupt, but would you help me? Please?"

The last part that she could remember from the dream entered her head once more. About her world and Lunares. With what was going on did that mean that both her Lunares and Reveria were in some sort of trouble?

"Well, I'm not sure what is going on, but I do remember thinking I wanted to help the first voice I heard," Cornet said at last.

"Thank you!" Yuelia gushed happily. "You don't know how much this means to me!" At that moment, her eyes widened. "Oh, I should probably do this."

There was a sudden flash of white light, that startled Cornet and she raised her hand in order to shield her eyes. When the light faded, she didn't see a girl anymore. Where Yuelia once stood, a white butterfly with yellow markings on her wings with blue borders flew in place.

"Yuelia?" Cornet asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yep, it's me!" called the familiar voice from the butterfly. There was silence for a moment as something crossed her mind. "Yeah, I should have been like this from the beginning huh?"

"Yeah, it would have helped hide you better," Cornet told her.

"Well, hopefully only you saw that then!" Yuelia said quickly, trying to put some cheer in her voice. "Anyway, could you please lift your head a little and stay still?"

Though she didn't quite understand, the blonde did as she was asked. As soon she did, Yuelia flew right toward Cornet's collar and settled there. "There we go! You've heard of a tie? Well, say hello to the world's first buttertie!"

Cornet couldn't help smiling a little. She still didn't know what was going on and wanted to press the butterfly further. But she apparently didn't want to chance anyone else hearing her, so she figured it was best not to say anything about it at the moment. She was sure she would learn about the situation soon enough.

Instead, she turned her steps back to the direction of Castele. Even as she did, she couldn't help but think how wrong this whole thing was. It all seemed way too easy. Something told her that her dagger would not be enough and with that in mind, she knew what she was going to do.

* * *

"So, the little butterfly found the lass then? Doesn't look like much," the master murmured from his place in the darkness. He wasn't too concerned with the girl. She didn't look all that threatening.

Still, perhaps maybe she wouldn't have even found the girl, if his own minion hadn't just left like that. That girl would have been no trouble, and the little butterfly didn't have access to most of her power. He already had thoughts in his mind about what he would do when he returned.

Still, with Lunares secured, he could put his plan into action.


End file.
